


The Water Accident

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #284: Slippery When Wet. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Water Accident

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #284: Slippery When Wet. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Water Accident

~

Neville frowned. Despite the irrigation system he’d set up, his prized Fanged Geraniums were wilting. Pulling his wand, he cast _Aguamenti_ , dousing them with water. 

He hummed as he worked, which was probably why he didn’t hear anyone enter the greenhouse. “Hard at work, I see,” said Bill. 

Neville, startled, spun, drenching him with water.

“Shit! Sorry!” Neville cancelled the spell, starting towards Bill, only to slip and fall in the mud. Bill, who’d automatically reached for him, also went down.

As they lay there, Neville sighed. “I suppose it’s too late to warn you that it’s slippery when wet?” 

~

Bill laughed. “I should’ve warned you I was here,” he said, sitting up before helping Neville up as well. “Sorry. It’s my fault.” 

“No, it’s mine. I should’ve posted a sign about it being wet and slippery. What a mess--” The rest of Neville’s words were muffled by Bill’s mouth. When Bill raised his head, Neville exhaled. 

“Messes are okay.” Bill cupped Neville’s jaw. “Although I could do without all the mud. What do you propose we do about that?” 

Neville smiled. “We could take a shower.” 

“Maybe.” Bill drew Neville closer. “But why don’t we get _really_ muddy first?” 

~

After locking the greenhouse door, Bill slanted his mouth over Neville’s, kissing him thoroughly. Neville responded, arching closer. They moved slowly, uncaring of the slippery, wet mud in which they were lying, which eventually coated them and their clothes completely. 

Sex in the mud, Neville discovered, was enjoyable, and as they lay panting afterwards, Bill hummed. “We’ve a problem.”

“Oh?” murmured Neville.

“How do we to get back to our quarters without being seen?” 

Neville grinned. “If anyone asks we’ll just say there was a water accident in the greenhouse.”

“You think they’ll believe us?” 

“Who cares?”

Bill grinned. “Point.” 

~


End file.
